


Mavis's Halloween

by LinesAndColors



Category: Original Work
Genre: Spider racism?, Spidey Senses, Spooders dont do parties, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinesAndColors/pseuds/LinesAndColors
Summary: Ferin thinks he's finnally figured out the perfect way to beat





	Mavis's Halloween

It was alot busier then he expected it to be. Now, he didn't really know what to expect, but for a party thrown by Mavis, someone who criticizes everyone's look apon first meeting them? He was not expecting nearly this many people. 

The place was packed, and all the different costumes were going to give him a head ache as his eyes tried to track every colorful movement. 

The joys of being a spider. 

However, he was here on a /mission/ and he would see through it no matter what. He was going to make Mavis pitch a fit. His costume was /perfect./ And he was extremely proud of just how little work he managed to put into it. It was absolutely dreadful. Just ears and a tail and a black shirt, and he was going to soak up Mavis's utter horror with pride and triumph. This was going to be a great night. 

He had decided a while ago to go as a cat. Cats were a pretty popular costume choice either way, but he had always gone as a cat since he was first formed. Most people dressed as a cat because they were huge and they were frightening, perfect for halloween. Ferin never feared cats though, because if you look at the from far enough away, and you didn't let old stories and horrifying looks cloud your judgment. Cats were cute. He couldn't help but feel a cirtain connection there. 

Spiders had been, up untill a few decades ago, shunned by society. Their natrual predator status had made them outcasts from the start when the first evolution jump happened. However, other predators like grasshoppers and preying mantis's had been long since accepted as parts of society, but Spiders had been the last to be allowed equal rights and there was still rampart hatred against spiders. So, yeah, he could relate to a cat. 

Strange thoughts, but that's not the point this night! He has to stay on track. 

Find Mavis. 

That was going to be difficult however, as every bug in the home was moving around and reds and greens kept jumping out at his eyes, nearly making his fight or flight responces kick in. This was why spiders don't do parties. 

But, he had to show Mavis his costume! For once he would be the one to leave Mavis speechless! He could already feel the evil laughter he would make as he gloried in Mavis's disgust. 

As time went on however, he was beginning to lose hope. All he saw was colors and shapes that were beginning to blur together and none of them were the Moth he was looking for. As he clutched his head trying to focus his eyes again he managed to spot a familiar face. Unfortunately it wasn't mavis, but Dyana which was nearly as good. The grass hopper would know where Mavis was. 

As he started picking his way over to her, she spotted him and, bless her, must've realized how much trouble he was having as she pushed her way through the crowd toward him and grabbed his arm. 

"Ferin! What are you doing here? Are you- well obviously you're not okay. Do you need to go somewhere else?" 

Ferin hadn't realized up until that moment just how bad his situation was, guess he was just that determined to find Mavis, but now that Dyana had his arm and he was forced to focus on her, the pounding headache came rushing in on him, colors and shapes already blurred started to run together in rivers of naseating movement. He groaned and fit his head into Dyana's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to shut out the noise and the headache.  

It took him a few moments, but he started to realize they were walking. Well, Dyana was walking, he was more stumbling around behind her like a drunk with his eyes shut and pressed to her back. 

When did she turn around? 

Though, it got better as he noticed the sound getting fainter and he realized he could no longer sense moving bodies shifting all around him. He finnally gathered enough energy to lift his head and open his eyes to see Dyana leading him into a sitting room, thankfully void of other bugs. She lead him to a seat and he completely collapsed into it with a groan of both pain and thanks. 

"Hey, Ferin." 

He heard snapping and opened his eyes to the blurry image of Dyana leaning over him and waving something in his face. It was taking way too much effort to focus his eyes on whatever it was, and that infuriating snapping just continued. Eventually he just struck his hand out and grabbed whatever it was that was taunting him. With it still and the snapping gone, he was able to bring his eyes into focus on it. Dyana's hand? Why was Dyana's hand in fromt of him? He looked up at her in confusion. 

"Oh that's not good." He heard her say and he knows her mouth must've moved but now that he focused on her hand, his eyes were no longer in focus on her face so he could only make out the general shape. 

"Dyana?" 

"Yeah, yeah it's me. Hey," he felt something pat his cheek a few times,  "you gotta help me, I don't know what to do. What do you need?" 

It took a few more seconds but he managed to get her face into focus again. 

"Say again?" He asked, his voice sounded wierd to him. She looked very worried for some reason. Should he be worried? 

"Hey, hey, stay with me here. What do I need to do to fix this?" 

Why did she sound so panicked? It was a nice room. Not to mention a very comfortable chair. Oh, that's right, she wasn't sitting. No wonder she was so distressed. 

"Sit down. I swear the chairs are comfortable." He said and leaned back. It felt like he just sank into the cushions. Yes, they were very comfortable. He started to close his eyes but there was that patting on his cheek again! 

"Hey, no no no, don't go to sleep." 

That was stupid. Sleep sound absolutely fantastic to him right now. In fact, he might very fallen alseep right then, of the door had not slammed open and shut. 

"Dyana? What's going on?" 

Well that deffinatly wasn't a voice he recognized. It was too low to be Mavis. Speaking of Mavis, there was something he was supposed to do for her, wasn't there? 

"I don't know. I don't know how spiders work. I just found him in the crowd looking like he was going to pass out. He's all wonky and keeps clutching his head." 

Okay, that was unacceptable. Something was trying to pull his hand away from his head. That was his head! He wanted to hold it, they could get their own head. 

"I- I don't know what to do or what happened. I think he may have hit his head." 

Ack! What was that!? Something very cold was on his head. Something, no, no wait he was wrong, it was warm not cold. Wrong temurature. 

"He doesn't seem to have a head injury. This was probably just due to the crowd." 

"The crowd?" 

Woah! He was holding something. He could feel it shifting in his hand like it was trying to eacape. He couldn't let that happen, whatever it was was his now. He yanked it close to his chest.  His strange item. 

Somebody yelped. 

Now somebody else was laughing, "Yeah, spiders and other ex-carnivors have much more acute senses and crowds and lots of noise messes with them super bad. He probably just needs a bit of sleep and he'll be back on his feet. I'm just unsure why he would come here in the first place." 

Sleep? Why was he here? Ah, that's right, he's here to sleep. No wait, Mavis was here to sleep. No, that's not right either. Ah, of course, he was here to sleep for Mavis. That's right. Now, if he could just get that thing off his head. Wait, it was gone. Yeah, that was better, much more comfortable. Speaking of comfortable these chairs...


End file.
